


Seashells by the Sea Shore

by missmalyari



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beach Time!!!!, F/M, Fluff, I loved this event, MC uses she/her pronouns, Though as usual I didn't get the UR cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmalyari/pseuds/missmalyari
Summary: Mammon wasn't getting annoyed at his brothers for hogging his human's attention. He swears he isn't.(a beach fic based on the last event)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Seashells by the Sea Shore

Mammon’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. They’d been at the beach for a couple of hours now, everyone doing their activities. Him and Satan were trying and failing to get a picture of Lucifer, whenever they could. Beelz was eating, Belphie was sleeping. Asmo was with Momo, which only irritated Mammon a little.

Maybe not a little. When Mammon saw Asmo trying to get way too close to her on the floatie, capsizing it felt like a natural reaction. 

Momo’s outfit was distracting. It was a simple one-piece, but it hugged her body nicely. Her smile lit up the already bright beach. Though, it seemed like everyone wanted her attention. Somebody wanted to eat with her, nap with her, or build sand sculptures. It was infuriating. He was impressed by how well she took the requests. She would always just smile widely or laugh.

It didn’t look like she was forcing her to complete these requests. Momo looked like she enjoyed everything. He appreciated it. All of his brothers were important to him, and he wanted her to get along with them. 

That doesn’t mean he wanted them hogging her all the time.

Now, he was searching intensely for something to give her. It had been a long time since he’d been to the beach, so he wasn’t sure where to look. His eyes landed on chunks of flat shells; the colors were bright; he was ecstatic. Momo would love this. Scanning the beach and found Momo eating a popsicle with Belphie. 

“Hey Momo, can you come here for a second,” he said as he walked towards the pair. Belphie glared at him. 

“Really? Now you have to interrupt?” Belphie huffed.

“You spent enough time with her, come on Momo, I wanna show you something,” Mammon replied, looking at the blonde. Momo gave Belphie a small smile and got up.

“I guess I’ll have to see what you’re so pumped about,” Momo said, wiping her hands along her thighs.  
-  
The silver-haired demon led his human towards the edge of the beach, shells laid along the shoreline. Momo was curiously looking at them, and then he pointed to a bright pink shell.

“Look at that one! Isn’t it pretty.”

She smiled again, “it’s beautiful.” Mammon’s heart was racing again, especially since she was close, eyes sparkling, enamored by the shells.

“Are you happy?” he asked. Heat rosed to his face, realizing that the question came out more serious than intended. Her head tilted at the question, eyes squinting as she pondered her answer. 

“I am,” she said, “why do you ask?”

“I-I just wanna figure out what makes you happy.” Fuck. He did not need to say that out loud. Mammon felt like he was on fire. Momo’s eyes widened, then she laughed. The girl was beaming. 

“Mammon, you idiot. You know plenty of things that make me happy.” The way she said that made his heart flutter. The teasing tone was apparent. She never honestly thought he was stupid. There were moments when she got angry at him, but they always came from a place of concern. 

“Well, I could know more,” he said slowly.

He rummaged around in his pockets, searching for the specific shells he found this morning. Gently reaching out towards her hand, he held it, so Momo’s palm was facing up. Giving the gift to her was nerve-wracking, but seeing the way her eyes lit up was worth it. She looked closely at the chunky shards in her hands, prodding them with her finger. 

“I found these for you, apparently they’re called sea glass,” he said, the words coming out rushed. Before she could respond, Asmodeus cut her off, his sly grin piercing Mammon’s good mood. 

“Aw, Mammon, I bet you were looking all morning for those,” Asmo teased. 

Mammon glared at the blonde, “get out of here Asmo.” The demon raised his hands defensively, laughing. 

Momo’s dark eyes softened, she tucked a strange of hair behind her ear. “Thank you,” she said, looking directly at him. 

“N-no needs to thank me, I don’t need it,” Mammon responded, blushing profusely. 

“Mammon, you gotta be more honest about your feelings,” Asmo snickered.

“Asmo, leave.” 

“Fine fine, I’ll leave.”

* * *

After Asmodeus left, they walked along the beach, searching for more shells. Momo talked about the beaches she’s been to in the human realm, and how cold some of them could be. She mentioned boardwalks and how there is usually lots of games and food. 

‘I’d love to go with you someday,” she said, “maybe you can visit the human realm when I go back.” 

“I’d like that,” Mammon said, “I gotta bless the human realm with my presence more often.”

“If Lucifer lets you,” she teased.

As they were talking, Mammon’s eyes focused on a prickly shell. He pointed at it, commenting on the spikes. 

“It’s sorta like you,” Momo teased.

Mammon snorted. The more he thought about it, he could be prickly. So he just laughed it off and agreed with her. Though, he hoped he was never to prickly towards Momo. As they were searching the beach for more shells, their hands bumped, Mammon quickly apologized, stuttering at the unexpected contact. Then she took him by surprise and slid her fingers into his. 

“H-hey, if you do that, I won’t let go,” he said.

“Then don’t,” she replied. The temptation rose to press a kiss against her hand. 

He scoffed, and they continued to walk along the shore, searching for more shells.

“Why don’t we turn this into a game,” he smiled, “let’s find shells to trade.” Momo nodded.

“I’ll go that way,” she pointed her finger behind her. Mammon gave her a thumbs up and went the opposite direction. 

He could never tell her that he was taking this search seriously. Mammon wanted to find her something special, besides sea glass. He shuffled across the sand, hoping to find something hidden underneath. If he could find something extra special, she’d remember this time with him specifically. He wanted to outshine any time she spent with his brothers.

When he saw the rainbow shell, he knew it was the one. The shell was bright, but the closer he looked at it, he noticed the more delicate colors. Similar to his human. When he first met her, he thought she was plain and fragile. The more time he spent with Momo, he realized how complex she was. Incredibly sweet, stubborn, and too nosy for her own good. 

Momo was standing by their initial position, looking towards the horizon. She looked deep in thought, her fingers were running through her strands absentmindedly. Beautiful, he thought to himself. When she noticed him drawing closer, she turned towards him, hiding her hands behind her back. “Looks like you’re plotting something,” Mammon said.

She shrugged, “hold out your hands.” Mammon complied, and Momo placed the prickly shell in his hand. The man couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“Really? The prickly one?” 

“It’s my favorite,” she said, smiling. Mammon eyed her, trying to search for some hidden meaning. 

Clearing his throat, Mammon pulled out the rainbow shell. “Well,” he said quietly, “this one is my favorite. It reminded me of you.” She took the rainbow shell in her hand and rotated it under the sunlight. “This is extremely pretty,” she said. 

He wanted to say, like you but realized how cheesy that was. Maybe he should’ve told her. Perhaps he should tell her how much he cherished her, and how much he loves spending time with her. Thoughts were swirling through his head, he wanted to tell her everything. 

“Hey guys, food is ready!” Leviathan yelled.

Fuck, he thought to himself. “Right when things were getting good,” he said, rubbing a hand behind his head. When he started to turn away towards where his brothers were eating, he felt his wrist get tugged back. He looked curiously at Momo.

“What is it?”

“Thank you, really,” she said earnestly, and she started to move closer to him. Mammon’s heart pounded again, he felt like he’d pass out. 

“W-what are y--,” he sputtered out. The sentence stuck in his throat as he felt her lips make contact with his cheek. She looked directly at him, her eyes sparkling, a small smile forming on her lips. Once she saw his expression, she laughed so loudly Mammon felt like all the blood in his body went to his face.

“You’re so cute, Mammon,” she said.

“S-shut up, you can’t just do that without warning,” he was sputtering, everything felt like he was self-destructing.

She shrugged again, “let’s go eat.” The human grabbed his hand and led him towards the rest. Mammon realized even if she didn’t remember this day, he’d remember it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a slump but i've been writing small things lately. I've been looking at this work too much so I just said eff it I'll post it. I hope you guys enjoy this fluff.


End file.
